100 Years part one
by EllaBella18
Summary: Ok, so this story is compleatly AU. Its loosly based on the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting. And the way this is going to work is that each story and there is more then one will be about a different part of the song. Its total Brucas and look inside f


**100 Years.**

**_Summary:_** _Ok, this story is compleatly AU. Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all grew up together. Dan isn't an ass, he realized what a mistake he made, so him and Deb came back to Tree Hill before Nathan was born. Lucas spends one week at his dad's and one at his mom's. Karen and Keith are married. Naley and Jeyton are currently together, but Naley isn't married. There was never a Nikki, and Jenny is Peyton's and Jake's. All six of them are best friends too._

_**Ok, ok, I know you guys are probably ready to kill me for starting a new story before I've posted another chapter of That's All. But bear with me ok? I've been insanely busy with school and work, and I had a severe case of writer's block. So I promise I will have t he next chapter up by Sunday at the latest!**_

**Chapter one--Kiss Him!**

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are _

"Lucas! Wait up!" Brooke Davis called to her best friend. Or one of her best friends I should say. "Hey Cheery. What's up?" Lucas Scott asked smiling and linking arms with her the way best friends do. "Oh because first period was such a long time ago and so much has changed since I last saw you." Brooke said sarcastically. Lucas smiled. Truth was, he was in love with this girl, he just wasn't sure if she felt the same way. "Your such a smart ass Brooke." he chuckled

"You know you love me." was her response.

"Sometimes I wonder why"

"LUCAS SCOTT! THAT WAS MEAN!" Brooke exclaimed smacking him in the arm. "Brooke, come on you know I really do love you."

"Whatever." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Hey you gonna be at practice tonight?" she asked.

"Let me guess, your car is in the shop, and you need a ride home again right?" Lucas asked.

"Uh-huh. Bevin too."

"I'm at your service."

"I like the sound of that Broody Pants" Brooke said seductivly. She was getting frustrated, she was doing some major flirting here and this was just going over his clueless head. But then again, its what they did--flirt with each other. LUcas laughed as they entered their English class room. They walked over to where Nathan and Haley were sitting. "Hey Nate, Hales." Lucas said taking his seat behind Nathan.

"Tutor Girl! Mr. Big Shot!" Brooke exclaimed sitting down.

"Hey" Nathan and Haley replied.

"Tigger are we still going shopping on Saturday?" Haley asked.

"Of course Tutor Girl! Me, cancel shopping? Please!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Looks like were playing basketball." Nathan said to Lucas.

"Yes it does." Lucas agreed.

"Oh please! You three guys are going to sit around and mope and cry because we're not there." Brooke stated. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yes that's right Brooke. I'm going to sit around and cry because my Cheery isn't there."

"I know!"

"Hey! I have an idea! How about you two just stop flirting and just date already!" Haley exclaimed. Brooke blushed while Lucas suddenly got very busy taking his notebook out of his backpack.

"HALES!" Nathan scolded.

"Sorry, SAT's are coming up and you know." Haley tried to explain even though every one of their friends but Lucas and Brooke knew that Lucas and Brooke were into each other. "Its ok Hales." Lucas said quickly. A little too quickly… "Yeah we're all getting a little stressed about the SAT's." Brooke agreed.  
"Ok, new topic." Lucas stated.

"So…how about those Mets?" Brooke asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Goldilocks!" Brooke said skipping up to Peyton at lunch.

"Hey B. Davis!" Peyton replied.

"How's my precious Jenny?"  
"Teething. I was up all night with her." Peyton explained.  
"Oh. Well then as Ravens Cheer Captain, I give you total permission to skip practice and go home and sleep."

"How come she gets to miss practice?" Haley asked walking up to them. "Because a) she had a baby and b) I'm kinda still mad at you for English. Besides, Lucas just looks at me like his best friend. He'd never be interested in me like that." Brooke explained. Even though Peyton had no idea what had happened she spoke up anyway. " Please! I don't know why you two don't just jump each other's bones and get it over with. Your hung up on him. He's hung up on you. Get over yourselves and just fuck each other already!"

"God! No sleep makes for one bitchy Peyton Sawyer! And he isn't hung up on me. We just flirt back and forth. Its just how he is you know?" Brooke asked sitting down at their lunch table.

"That's just how who is?" Lucas asked taking the seat next to her.

"Uh…that new guy. What's his name again? Fred? Franco?" Brooke asked. "Felix" Peyton and Haley replied in unison.

"Right! Him!" Brooke said while they laughed.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said kissing her forehead. Brooke cleared her throat. "We are here too you know Mr. Big Shot."

"Hi Brooke, Lucas, Peyton." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Where's Jake today?" Haley asked.

"At home sick." Peyton explained.

"You left him at home sick with a teething baby? That's mean!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Jenny is at daycare Brooke."  
"I get ya! What are you guys doing tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Taking care of Jake and Jenny." Peyton stated.

"Date night for us." Nathan said.

"Its Friday so bringing some of my stuff to dad's for the week. After that I'm free."  
"Ok, don't drop me off at home tonight then. I'll help you with your stuff and then we can hang out and watch a movie or something." Brooke said happily.

"Sounds good to me Cheery." Lucas replied. Peyton made a coughing noise which sounded like "kiss him". Brooke smacked her and shot a glace over at Lucas. Thankfully, him and Nathan were talking about the game tomorrow night. "Will you shut up?" Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"No" Peyton replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! This is new for me, a song fic so let me know if it sucks or not.

SPOILERS:  
Brucas movie night

Jeyton fluff

Naley mush

See ya on the flipside!

!bLaIr!


End file.
